


Happy to See You Again

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [40]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:The papas and copia being reunited with their s/o after touring or just being away for long time.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Reader, Papa Emeritus/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	Happy to See You Again

**Papa Nihil** : The man is happy to see you, make no mistake—and in his head, he can’t wait to be intimate … but quite frankly he’s getting up there in years and tires out easily. As his s/o, you have carte blanche to come and go as you please when he’s in residence, so you come to see him immediately when you hear that he’s returned to the Abbey. He’s overjoyed to see you, and gives you a tight hug while peppering your face with kisses. A fortifying dinner is already on it’s way, so you sit on his lap in his favorite leather La-Z-Boy while the two of you wait, Nihil murmuring quietly about what he’d like to do to you—even as his eyes start drooping. By the time a kitchen Ghoul appears with the dinner cart, Nihil is asleep and slumped snoring. There are two settings, and you’re pleased that he was already thinking of you. Looking at him fondly, you drape an afghan over his prone form before you dig into the hot meal. After changing into some soft pajamas, you crawl into his bed with a good book. At some point Nihil will snore himself awake, and then he’ll groggily crawl into bed with you. For the time being, you’re perfectly content to watch him breathe softly, mouth open and drooling slightly.

**Papa I** : He loves to reconnect over a nice dinner. Some well-made carbonara, a nice wine, some lemon cake … he wants to hear all about how you spent your time while he was gone. He’s also a bit of a gossip queen ( _ “It keeps me young” _ ), so you’re always happy to spill the Abby Drama as he sips his espresso with a twinkle in his eye. He’s long since given up his touring days (saying to you that endless days spent in a cramped tour bus is for the young), so when he’s away it’s always for Church business. You’ve learned not to ask him for details because he just wilts and pinches the bridge of his nose, telling you that serving the Olde One and sitting in a conference room for hours  _ talking _ about serving the Olde One are not that same thing. When you’re done, the two of you share his bathroom to get ready for bed. If you _ really _ want to get frisky, he’s happy to give you what you need—but that night he'd prefer to just cuddle up with you in his arms. The next morning, however, is a completely different story; the man is well-rested and ready to show you what else he missed.

**Papa II** : He wants you in his study and under his desk waiting for him. He’ll say it’s a treat for you … but you have a sneaking suspicion it’s really for him. And sure: you enjoy the subspace that comes with the act of cockwarming—letting your mind go blank and only concentrating on the weight of his dick on your tongue—but when he comes back from tour or Church business, there’s always a tenseness in his posture and a deeper furrow between his eyebrows; he definitely enjoys the comfort of doting on his sub. So, when he comes in, he’s happy to find you in your place; he sits in his leather office chair before taking out his soft cock for you to warm. Sometimes he just leans back and massages your scalp; other times he’ll shift forward to do paperwork at his desk. Either way he’ll praise and coo at you for being so good and doing such a nice job. It always culminates with him feeding your dinner from his fingers while you rest at his feet.

**Papa III** : You’d think this man would immediately want to get down and dirty—but tours are long, and honestly all he wants is some time to decompress and snuggle up to his lover. He loves it when you sleep in bed while he’s gone, loves that when he comes back his whole bedroom smells of you. He’s content to slip into the satin sheets, wrap his arms around you, and join you in slumber. When you wake up the next morning it’s to a beaming Papa and full breakfast in bed service: eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, scones … oj and the caffeine of your choice. You joke about your figure, but he just tuts and feeds you a curled up pancake. When you observe that there’s no sausage, he just waggles his eyebrows and tells you that he’s saving that for later. After you finish eating, he’s content to binge watch while you rest in the V of his legs (you promised never to tell his brothers his weak spot for Lifetime original programming). You never really ever finish what you’re watching with him—the sausage always makes its appearance, and you’re always happy to put it in your mouth.

**Copia** : You would think out of everyone, Copia would be the softest, but: nope. He’s been on tour in that cramped bus with his feral children, and not all of them wash their socks. He can’t wait to be back in your arms—you who feel so soft to his touch and smell so good in his nose—oftentimes sneaking into your small room to wake you up for some loving. He presses his nose into your hair and licks his tongue into your mouth. As his hands roam—pinching and grabbing—he sniffs and tastes your neck. You can feel his hard-on through the traveling suit he hasn’t even bothered to change out of, but he wiggles down in between your legs to taste you. He loves swirling his tongue around you and tapping at your sensitive places. Even at the first taste of your arousal he moans, and he speeds up in his ministrations, eager to taste your release on his tongue. By the time you’ve climaxed and he’s swallowed it up whole, he’s already cum in his pants. Depending on how sleepy you are, you’re either happy to coax the both of you into round two or to wait for some cozy morning sex.


End file.
